gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mehrspieler (IV)
Den Mehrspieler-Modus gibt es unter anderem in Grand Theft Auto IV. In den Multiplayer-Modus von GTA IV zu kommen, ist sehr einfach: Aktiviere das Handy-Menü und wähle den Menüpunkt „Multiplayer“ aus. Spieler-Modus Der Spieler-Modus dient der reinen Unterhaltung. Alles, was du hier erreichst, wird nicht dokumentiert (im Rahmen des Rockstar Social Club). Party Modus Das ist ein spezieller Modus, der immer beim Alderney Casino startet. Er kann noch vor Schnellem Spiel und Benutzerdefiniertem Spiel ausgewählt werden. Der Party-Modus ist immer privat und Friendly Fire ist eingeschaltet, egal was man in den Präferenzen eingestellt hat. Rund um das Casino gibt es allerlei Waffen, eine Pistole mit voller Munition ist dem Spieler von Anfang an im Inventar verfügbar. Die Waffen sind auch in der ganzen Stadt verteilt. Auf dem Dach des Casinos steht ein Maverick und ein Annihilator, außerdem noch ein zweiter Maverick und zwei NRGs auf dem Platz vor dem Casino. In The Ballad of Gay Tony sind insgesamt drei Buzzards vorzufinden. Zwei Squalos sind am Steg angelegt. Eigenartigerweise stehen zwei Comets auch auf dem Areal, der Comet ist sonst im Mehrspieler nur im Rennen verfügbar. Die Fahrzeuge spawnen allerdings nicht immer. Es gibt einen Bug wie man in die Blue Hell gelangen kann und alle teilnehmenden Spieler gnadenlos niedermetzeln kann. Schnelles Spiel Schnelles Spiel erlaubt dir, rasch an einem Online-Spiel teilzunehmen, ohne großen Aufwand zu betreiben. Wähle lediglich den Modus, den du spielen willst, aus. Spielmodi GTA IV * Bombenanschlag II * Car-Jacker * Cops und Gangster * Deal-Verderber * Deathmatch * Freier Modus * GTA-Rennen * Rennen * Mafiya-Jobs * N.O.O.S.E.-Alarm * Revierkämpfe * Team-Car-Jacker * Team-Deathmatch * Team-Mafiya-Jobs * Party-Modus (kann noch vor Schnellem und Benutzerdefiniertem Spiel ausgewählt werden) The Lost and Damned * Club-Affären * Deathmatch * Einsamer Wolf * Freier Modus * Gib mir Liberty * Motor gegen Rotor * Rennen (mit Motorrädern) * Team-Deathmatch * Zeugenschutz * Party-Modus (kann noch vor Schnellem und Benutzerdefiniertem Spiel ausgwählt werden) The Ballad of Gay Tony * Deathmatch * Freier Modus * GTA-Rennen (mit Nitro) * Rennen (mit Nitro) * Team-Deathmatch * Party-Modus (kann noch vor Schnellem und Benutzerdefiniertem Spiel ausgwählt werden) Hast du den Spielmodus gewählt, kommst du sofort in die Lobby des gewünschten Spiels. Du kannst kein Spiel via „Schnelles Spiel“ hosten und auch keine Einstellungen ändern. Wenn der Host das Spiel verlässt, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass dich die anderen Spieler als neuen Host aussuchen, was dir Zugang zu den Einstellungen ermöglicht. Benutzerdefiniertes Spiel Wählt man bei Benutzerdefiniertes Spiel auf Slots 0, kommt man in eine Lobby in der man nicht der Host ist. Warum das so ist, ist nicht bekannt. Beim benutzerdefinierten Spiel kannst du „Privatspiele“ für eingeladene Spieler ausrichten. Bevor du „Spiel starten“ auf deinem Handy auswählst, wähle die Option für das Eröffnen von „Privatspielen (Lobby mit 32 Privaten Slots PC/16 Private Slots auf XBox360&PS3)“. Andere Spieler kommen ohne Einladung hier nicht hinein. Nachdem das Spiel gestartet wurde, bist du in der Lobby. Du kannst nun Spieler einladen, indem du das Games for Windows Live oder Xbox-LIVE-Einlade-System verwendest oder beim PlayStation Network, das Handy nimmst, dann auf "Freunde" gehst und deine Freunde einlädst, die zurzeit Grand Theft Auto IV spielen. Ist das Spiel gestartet, kannst du das Handy weiterhin benutzen. ;Rangsystem Standard-Einstellungen Im Folgenden eine Liste von Einstellungen, die man treffen kann, um ein Spiel benutzerdefiniert zu gestalten. Nicht alle Optionen sind bei jedem Modus verfügbar. Schauplatz Bezirke # Liberty City # Alderney # Algonquin # Bohan # Dukes/Broker Besondere Orte # Industriegebiet # Gefängnis # Docks (Normandy und Port Tudor) # Happiness Island # Colony Island # Charge Island # Flughafen Dauer Zeit (in Minuten) * 5 * 10 * 15 * 20 * 30 * 45 * 60 Geld (in Dollar) * 500 * 1.000 * 2.500 * 5.000 * 7.500 * 10.000 * 20.000 * 50.000 Team In welchem Team willst du sein? Friendly Fire (Beschuss durch die eigene Seite, kann nur im Einzelspieler eingestellt werden) * An (Angriffe auf andere Spieler oder Team-Kollegen können tödlich enden) * Aus (Angriffe auf andere Spieler oder Team-Kollegen bleiben ohne Folge) Automatisches Zielen (kann nur im Einzelspieler eingestellt werden) * Erlauben * Verweigern Waffen # Alle # Schwach (Waffenset schlecht) # Standard # Stark (Waffenset gut) # Pistolen # Schrotflinten # Projektile (Granaten und Molotowcocktails) # Fäuste (Messer und Baseballschläger) # SMGs # Sturmgewehre # Raketenwerfer # Scharfschützengewehre Polizei (kann nur im Einzelspieler eingestellt werden) * Aus (keine Polizei) * An (mit Polizei) Verkehr *Aus * Parkende Autos * Wenige * Mittel * Viele Passanten * Aus * Wenig * Mittel * Viel Trivia * Was sofort auffällt: Man stirbt im Mehrspieler sehr viel schneller, als im Einzelspieler. 2 Schüsse in den Kopf und der Spieler ist tot. So hat zum Beispiel die Schrotflinte auf kurze Distanz einen sofortigen Tod mit sich, im Einzelspieler zieht sie jedoch nur ein 1/4 bis 1/2 Leben ab. * Oft kann es passieren, dass ein Spieler in der Lobby nicht existiert, aber bei einem Freund beispielsweise schon. * Es kann auch vorkommen, dass wenn man einen Spieler zu töten versucht und er nicht stirbt, dass dieser aus dem Spiel geht, gerade gespawnt wurde oder dieser Mods benutzt. * Wird man gespawnt, ist man für 5 Sekunden unverwundbar. * Für die Spiele eignet sich sehr gut die Blue Hell. Von dort kann man bedenkenlos alle Gegner töten. Aber Vorsicht: In ein paar Gebäuden kann man verwundet werden. * Man wird oft sehen wie zum Beispiel Freunde beim Fahren gegen Wände, oder man selbst ohne Fahrzeuge zu berühren Unfälle baut. * Der Verkehr im Mehrspieler hat viele Bugs: Oft sieht man Fahrzeuge ineinander gespawnt, explodierende am Straßenrand oder Massenkarambolagen und gelegentlich fliegen auch Fahrzeuge von Brücken. * Der Verkehr im Mehrspieler ist allgemein sehr Bug-reich. * Im Mehrspieler hat jedes Fahrzeug ein Radio, auch Einsatzfahrzeuge. en:Multiplayer in GTA IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV: Online fr:Multijoueur nl:Multiplayer pl:Multiplayer Kategorie:Mehrspieler